Someday
by Nali-neechan
Summary: Quiere esperar a qué el amanecer se haga presente para volver a revivir; Quiere regresar a ser niña para volver a jugar a la princesa qué aguarda ilusionada al príncipe azul qué le brindara un beso como jamás ha soñado. Y también quiere esperar a qué el teléfono suene y esa persona le diga que lo siente, qué todo fue un gran error, qué realmente la ama.


Personajes: Sacchan y Gintoki- Gintoki y Tsukuyo

Descargo de responsabilidad: Gintama no me pertenece (lamentablemente) yo solo secuestro a los personajes para saciar mis deseos mundanos...

.

.

"Algún día serás amada.

Tal vez te sientas sola cuando te vas a dormir

Y cada vez más lágrimas caen por tus mejillas.

Pero yo se que tú corazón pertenece a alguien

Qué habrás de conocer.

Algún día serás amada...

Serás amada..."

 **Death Cab For Cutie - Someday You Will Be Loved**

.

.

.

¿Como había sucedido? No tenía idea. Ahora solo era consciente de qué el corazón golpeteaba con fuerza el pecho restringiendo el paso del aire a los pulmones. Sus sentidos se entrelazaban confundiendo a el estomago que parecía haber terminado de bajar de la montaña rusa más larga -y horrible- del mundo, dando como resultado que todo le diera vueltas. Se obligo a apretar los labios convencida, de qué si los abría apenas un poco, el remolino de sensaciones que esperaban agazapados en su boca saldrían estrellándose contra el silencio en forma de oraciones incoherentes. Por primera vez, deseo que él se alejara, qué inventara la más estúpida de las excusas y se partiera de aquel lugar mojado de lluvia y caliginosa realidad. Pero él no lo hizo. Gintoki no rehuiría de ese enfrentamiento -de uno que fue tantas veces pospuesto por ambos-. Se quedo frente a ella esperando algo, quizás, una súplica; un llanto de niña acompañado de gritos.

Ayame apretó con más fuerza los labios. No quería eso.

Bajó la cabeza, giro sobre sus talones y camino a pasos firmes pero lentos, con temor de qué el suelo a sus pies se agrietara y terminara por colapsar. No deseaba que la horrenda oscuridad la engullera para que coexistiera junto a una soledad que ya comenzaba a sentir. Lo oyó acercándose, la voz masculina, grave, que tantas otras veces le acariciaba los oídos con palabras de lujuria hoy formaban silabas de disculpas a su espalda. Disculpas qué no se sabían si eran dichas para calmarla o ponerla aun más nerviosa. Y en el momento que llego a advertir el calor del otro cuerpo cerca de ella se dio media vuelta incrementando el volumen de voz en signo de aviso.

Las personas que pasaban cerca ignoraban la escena murmurando palabras indescifrables. Él, adrede, se acerco un poco más. Fue ahí que ella dio una bofetada tan potente qué la otra cabeza giro con fuerza hacia un lado. Sarutobi ignoro el escozor en la mano y reprimió una risa cuando, por un momento, todo se le antojó como una de las peores telenovelas de la tarde.

–Por un instante creí que me clavarías en el trasero uno de esos cuchillos que siempre tienes escondidos.

Gintoki se froto la mejilla irritada por la bofetada y le regalo una sonrisa lastimera, culpable, resignada. Y ella finalmente se dio cuenta que eso era lo que él buscaba, un castigo de su parte. Que reaccionara gritándole blasfemias, maldiciones inimaginables, tal vez, qué lo volviera a abofetear o apuñalar para ayudar a menguar su odio y frustración.

Negó débil. No quería ese tipo de condescendencia absurda proviniendo justamente de él.

-¡Ayame!

En la lejanía una joven corría respirando agitada a pasos rápidos se acercaba a ellos, tenía la culpa impregnada en sus ojos que ya comenzaban a derramar lágrimas. Pero a través de ellas también se podía ver la lástima. Lástima por ella. Dio un paso atrás, lo miro a él. Tenía la misma mirada. Y eso fue igual o peor qué una patada al estomago. Gintoki miró a Tsukuyo y retorno su mirada devuelta a Sacchan intentando decir algo, pero ella se alejo dos pasos más antes de correr lejos de ese lugar. Ignorando los gritos de una mujer qué se perdían entre la multitud.

Si hubiera echado un vistazo por encima de su hombro podría ver como Tsukky se alejaba del parque dejando solo a Gintoki.

Escapo trotando en terrazas y azoteas ajenas. Tropezó al intentar saltar de un edificio a otro y casi se desploma en el suelo sino fuera por el giro rápido que efectuó en el aire que hizo caer sus anteojos al aterrizar en cuclillas.

Se incorporo frotando las raspadas rodillas usadas para amortiguar la caída. Llevo una mano al pecho exaltado tratando de calmarse y se agachó. Palmeo el suelo con absurda prisa en busca de sus lentes. Una sucesión de vivencias emergieron en lo profundo de la memoria como un conjunto de imágenes. Imágenes de gestos, miradas hirientes, palabras mudas; qué golpeando unas con otras, despertaban el revoltijo de sus emociones. Tanteo con más fuerza el piso y el rostro se deformo en una mueca de dolor. Uno de los cristales de los lentes se había quebrado e incrustado en el dorso de la mano. Dio un suspiro entrecortado, recostó la espalda en la pared y se quedo sentada en el frío piso sintiendo la sangre manar de ella. Elevo la nublada vista al cielo nocturno imaginando brillantes astros. Apretó aun mas las gafas hasta escuchar el ruido del otro cristal rompiéndose, lastimando lo más posible su piel, y mantuvo el puño cerrado, porque eso que estaba brotando de la palma de su mano en gotas carmesí era un dolor que enmascaraba el de su alma.

Y el miedo que habita dentro de ella, carcajea y ataca, hundiendo las filosas garras en el corazón.

Los sentimientos rotos resurgen como un torrente de lava al rojo vivo en lo profundo de la mente amenazando con quemar todo a su paso si no se la libera.

El pánico golpeó cada extremidad de su ser. Llevo el puño ensangrentado a la frente y ejerció presión sobre él. Pero nada. Nada más que el tibio líquido cayendo por su muñeca. El labio inferior tembló descontrolado. Apretujó el puño con más fuerza, una gota roja se desprendió de su muñeca y se alojó en la comisura de la boca. Pero aun así, ni una pizca de dolor.

Arrojó los lentes con angustia tragando bocanadas de aire, el cuerpo le pesa. La lava dentro de su cabeza ya burbujea alrededor de imágenes donde es feliz, donde es preciada, querida. El cuerpo convulsiona. La ardiente lava se abalanza sobre ellas e incinera todo.

Y un llanto acompaña el silencio de la noche.

Supo desde el inicio que al permitirse estar con él se arriesgaba. Sabía que tenía qué haberlo evitado, lo sabe perfectamente. Aún así no le importó cuándo una madrugada fría, ésos labios con sabor a alcohol impactaron contra los propios. Hizo oídos sordos a cualquier lógica, solo oyó al corazón que ya brincaba exaltado suplicando en lo más profundo que con el transcurso del tiempo, él llegara a amarla de igual manera.

Más, él nunca lo haría.

En medio de lagrimas y temblores comprendió qué ése deseo jamás se cumpliría. Y eso lastimaba. Lastimaba demasiado, porque él es el único por quién ha sentido ese amor en toda su vida. Y ahora todo eso es una implosión que destroza la carne y los huesos.

Y las ganas de curarse se agotan.

Trata inútilmente de secarse las lagrimas de cristal y se pinta la mejilla derecha de rojo, coloreando los cristales hasta convertirlos en rubíes qué caen por la barbilla. Se abraza las rodillas y se mece incapaz de detener el llanto. Quiere esperar a qué el amanecer se haga presente para volver a revivir; quiere regresar a ser niña para volver a jugar a la princesa qué aguarda ilusionada al príncipe azul qué le brindara un beso como jamás ha soñado. Y también quiere esperar a qué el teléfono suene y esa persona le diga que lo siente, qué todo fue un gran error, qué realmente la ama.

Qué por favor le mienta descaradamente.

Está convencida qué si apareciese diciendo esas palabras, depositaria todo el dolor qué experimenta en un cofre para tirarlo en lo profundo del océano. Y como si nada, sonreiría abalanzándose en ese cuerpo, qué con ella, solo sabe desahogar su fugaz soledad. Y él la besaría hasta cansarse, prometiendo querer, aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Porqué él se colma de ella hasta que ése otro par de ojos demasiados conocidos retornaran a su lado. Y ella desea tanto que no vuelva a pisarle el frágil corazón qué ya esta remendado con hilos y cubierto de vendas por la ausencia de amor.

Y el teléfono suena estridente en el bolsillo.

La soledad, en compañía de un amor enfermo y desdichado dan volteretas a su alrededor. Susurran seductoramente al oído. Le dicen qué conteste, qué perdone todo. Una razón en agonía le aprieta las costillas segura de que esta vez, no podrá soportar más dolor y en un ruego grita qué no lo haga.

Pero la razón ya debería de saber qué ella solo sabe amar al dolor.

Y él es dolor. Únicamente dolor.

Tiembla, busca el teléfono, se sorbe la nariz y contesta.

La razón fallece.

.

.

.

Bueno, demás esta decir que amo al jefe de la Yorozuya, él es una cosita buena pero es que hace mucho que no entro a F.F (hay gente a la que le debo una disculpa) y husmeando entre mis cosas encontré esto y me dije: Hey! ¿Porque no? Borre escribí y volví a borrar, no se que paso aquí quería dar un final mas "feliz" pero no hubo manera, no estoy muy convencida con esto pero bueno... La próxima subiré una historia con final feliz, es una promesa de niña exploradora!

No publico en otro lado que no sea F.F. Por lo tanto, si ven mis historias en otro lado por favor me avisan ;)

Ya saben, comentarios y mp son bienvenidos:)

Saludos desde Argentina!


End file.
